1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the transcutaneous treatment of pain, inflamation and arthritic conditions using marijuana.
2. Background Art
Marijuana contains many compounds, the major psychoactive compound being .DELTA..sup.1 -Tetrahydrocannabinol (THC), also known as .DELTA..sup.9 -THC depending on the carbon numbering convention used (Mechoulam, R., Science, 168: 1159-1166, 1970). THC and other compounds in marijuana have been reported to have activities in addition to pyschoactivity. Researchers have reported beneficial activities that cause analgesic, antiemetic, and antiglaucoma effects. However, researchers have not identified all of the compounds and functional groups responsible for these pharmacological effects.
The social stigma and unwanted side-effects associated with recreational marijuana use motivated the search for antipsychoactive THC derivatives and analogs. Since the mid-1970s, scientists have examined various forms of THC, particularly .DELTA..sup.1 -THC metabolites that lack psychoactive properties. For example, researchers have focused recently on dimethylheptyl-THC-11 oic acid (DMH-11C) and its use as a nonpsychoactive antiinflamatory agent (Zurier, R. B., Rosesetti, R. G., Lane, J. H., Goldberg, J. M., Hunter, S. A., Burnstein, S. H., Arthritis & Rheumatism, 41:163-170, 1998). When administered orally in a safflower oil carrier, this agent demonstrated antiinflammatory properties in adjuvant-induced polyarthritic rats. The dose level for marked analgesic and antiinflammatory effects was on the order of one microgram of DMH-11C to one kg of body weight. Researchers working on DMH-11C purport a plan for developing parenteral formulations as well (Developing the Next Generation of Analgesic and Antiinflammatory Drugs, http://www.atlan.com/anlgesc2.htm, Apr. 23, 1998). However, no one has yet to utilize topical administration of marijuana solutions, THC or agents with a cannabinoid-like structure for the treatment of inflammation or arthritis.
The following patents disclose information in related fields; however, none of these patents disclose the use of transcutaneous or transdermal application of marijuana mixtures or solutions for treating pain, inflammation or arthritic conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,491, entitled "Tetrahydrocannabinal in a Method of Treating Glaucoma," issued Feb. 19, 1980, to Shapiro and Cuendet, discloses oral administration of a sub-psychotropic dose of THC to reduce intraocular pressure in glaucoma sufferers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,140, entitled "Composition and Method for Treatment of Glaucoma," issued Oct. 9, 1984, to Sears and Caprioli, discloses a topical treatment to the eye for reducing intraocular pressure using polyoxygenated Labdanes as the active ingredient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,290, entitled "Delta 1-THC-7-OIC Acid and Analgesic and Anti-inflammatory Agents," issued Jul. 11, 1989, to Bumstein, discloses a THC template structure with antiinflammatory and analgesic therapeutic properties. The agent, when administered orally, is nonulcerogenic.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,276, entitled "(3S-4S)-7-HYDROXY-.DELTA..sup.6 -TETRAHYDROCANNABINOLS," issued Oct. 24, 1989, to Mechoulam, et al., discloses (3S-4S)-7-hydroxy-.DELTA..sup.6 -tetrahydrocannabinol homologes and derivatives which have analgetic, antiemectic, and antiglaucoma effect when administered orally, by injection, topically for intraocular use or by suppositories.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,375, entitled "Stable Suppository Formulations Effecting Bioavailability of .DELTA..sup.9 -THC," issued Feb. 14, 1995, to ElSohly, discloses a suppository formulation containing a .DELTA..sup.9 -THC prodrug ester derivatives in a lipophilic, aprotic lipohilic, paraffin or triacyglyceride carrier base.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,037, entitled "Stable Suppository Formulations Effecting Bioavailability of .DELTA..sup.9 -THC," issued Apr. 16, 1996, to ElSohly, discloses a suppository formulation containing a .DELTA..sup.9 -THC prodrug ester for the treatment of pain, spasticity, appetite, depression, anxiety, night vision, and migraine headaches.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,530, entitled "(3S-4S)-.DELTA..sup.6 TETRAHYDROCANNABINOL-7-OIC ACIDS and Dervatives Thereof, Processors for Their Preparation and Pharmaceutical Compositions Containing Them," issued Jun. 3, 1997, to Mechoulam, et al, discloses (3S-4S)-.DELTA..sup.6 -tetrahydrocannabinol-7-oic acid derivatives that exhibit analgesic, antiinflamatory, antiemetic, antiglaucoma, leukocyte antiadhesion, and platelet adhesion factor activity.
None of the aforementioned references disclose a topical, transcutaneous treatment derived from the marijuana plant with analgesic, antiinflammatory, antirheumatic, leukocyte antiadhesion or other activities. Only topical ocular, oral, rectal, intravenous and other non-topical treatments are disclosed.